Nightmare On Elm Street
by WerewolfDuelistofSliferRed
Summary: Takes place when Elizabeth is pregnant. No real way to explain what this story is about, it's kind of just a Halloween treat. Rated for later gore and language. Wolfshipping fans please read bolded statement at the end of my profile.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, I know virtually nothing of Nightmare on Elm Street.

Normal

_Thought_

**Dream**

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

**The forest was quite and tinted red because of the full blood moon above me. I crept through the thick darkness and tried to keep my breathing under control. A chill ran up my spine and I bolted through the trees before tripping on something. I looked down to find Jaden's slashed up body on the ground. I backed up before finding the bodies of all my friends: Jim, Axel, Syrus, all of them. I ran before becoming unbearably tired and placing my hand against a nearby tree for support. Then, iron claws shot through the bark and grazed my shoulder, making four small gashes. The claws wrapped around my neck, and I howled in fear.**

_**Syrus's POV**_

I woke up to the sound of Elizabeth howling in her sleep. I shook her very gently to snap her out of it, knowing that something was wrong. Liz had growled in her sleep before, but never _howled_. These howls weren't her everyday howls though, these were howls of pure terror.

Elizabeth jolted up, breathing at an alarming rate. I placed my hand on her shoulder to calm her down before the baby was harmed. When her breathing slowed, I asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing, I just had a bad dream," she said, still shaking.

"You were howling in your sleep, so it was way more than just a bad dream," I said, concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm probably just getting paranoid. It's normal at this stage of pregnancy," she said, trying to brush it off, as usual. She tried to act so strong, as if she thought telling me about her fears was weakness. I wrapped my arms around her on impulse.

"Liz, please never forget that I love you and that you can tell me anything," I told her.

"Believe me Sy, I won't," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything except my OCs and the plot to this story.

_**Syrus's POV**_

Liz and I were currently sitting in art class, doing our project: drawing our biggest fear. She was in the row in front of me, and I could hear her humming what sounded like "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe" very quietly. I noticed the bandage on her shoulder, where we had found four small gashes. She'd said she must've scratched herself in her sleep, and I played along with it. I tried to make out what she was drawing, but I couldn't see it very well. All of a sudden, the bell rang.

"Remember class, your projects are due end of class tomorrow," the teacher said.

_**Later that night**_

Elizabeth had taken her project home with her to finish. As usual with her in art, she spent most of the time trying to come up with a great idea to make up for her awful drawing skills. I looked over to where she was working at the desk and saw what her drawing was: a man with a hat, a striped sweater, and a gloved hand with claws. What scared me though was the rhyme she'd written below it.

_One, two, Freddy's coming for you._

_Three, four, better lock your door._

_Five, six, grab a crucifix._

_Seven, eight, gonna stay up late._

_Nine, ten, never sleep again._

"So, who's this guy?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"In your picture," I said.

"You know, I have no real clue. I was just thinking about what to draw when his picture popped into my head along with this poem. Though the claws seem really familiar," she said before Jaden's snoring interrupted us.

"You know, I figured you'd draw Jaden's snoring," I said.

_**Jaden's POV**_

**I found myself in what looked to be a factory and the voices of my friends screaming filled the air. I ran around, looking for them, when all of a sudden, I heard unfamiliar voices start to sing. **

"**One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab a crucifix. Seven, eight, gonna stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again."**

"**Who's there?" I asked.**

"**You're worst nightmare," a deep voice said from behind me before I felt something slash into my back. I turned around to see the ugliest face I've ever seen.**

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

I turned to see that Jaden was shaking. I ran over and shook him really hard before Syrus ran over and threw cold water, drenching both of us. Jaden woke up, sputtering.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"You were shaking, so we figured we'd wake you up," Syrus said.

"Oh. Thanks, I guess I was having a nightmare," he said.

"What's with this academy and nightmares recently?" Syrus asked.

"Sy, I think they're more than just nightmares. Look," she said, pointing to four long gashes on Jaden's back.

"Jaden, what happened in your dream?" she asked.

"Well, I heard everyone screaming, then these kids started screaming, then this freaky guy slashed me in the back," he said. Elizabeth walked over and grabbed her picture.

"Jaden, is this the guy that attacked you?" she asked.

"Y-yeah, and that rhyme's what the kids were singing," he said, shaking slightly as Syrus bandaged his wounds.

"Syrus, I don't think these are just dreams. I think this guy's for real."


End file.
